1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to low voltage circuit breakers having a housing of insulating material divided into upper and lower parts and including at least one auxiliary device which can be mounted inside the housing and can be connected by wires to apparatus located outside the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A breaker of this type is described in publication TN 2453 4-1972 of the firm Sace. Auxiliary devices to be used with it are, for example, switches for auxiliary circuits, operating current tripping devices, undervoltage tripping devices, and so-called alarm switches which signal the automatic tripping of the breaker. Little space is available to accommodate these devices in the insulating housings. When it is done, they are usually located in the vicinity of the lateral pole paths in the upper part of the housing, but sometimes they are also in the lower part. This raises the problem of bringing the connecting lines of these auxiliary devices out in an orderly manner.
It is an object of this invention to provide means for running the auxiliary wires at and in the breakers so that, on the one hand, a distance as large as possible from the main current paths is obtained and, on the other hand, no special consideration of the auxiliary wires is necessary when the circuit breaker is installed in a distribution board.